Femme Fatale
by MamzelleDada
Summary: L'arrivée soudaine d'Edward à Chicago a peut-être réussi à surprendre certaines filles, mais pas Bella! Encore une autre histoire où l'on retrouve un Edward arrogant et une Bella tenace... mais comment savoir si je dis vrai sans venir la lire? ;
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE :**

* * *

Le _désir_.

C'est exactement ce que je ressentais en ce moment.

L'envie, le désir, l'attraction, le coup de foudre : appelez ça comme vous le voulez, pour moi, c'est du désir.

Un désir si profond que dès que je l'ai vue, je l'ai voulue.

Et croyez-moi, quand je veux quelque chose, je l'ai, et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

Mais comment peut-on être attiré de cette façon par une personne dont on ne connaît rien, que l'on vient d'apercevoir pour la première fois de notre vie?

Vous aimeriez le savoir, pas vrai?

Eh bien, je vous pose la question. Trouvez la réponse.

Oh, et soyez convaincants.

Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre.

* * *

Alors? Que pensez-vous du prologue? Laissez-moi quelques reviews pour m'encourager! C'est ma première fiction, et je ferai tout pour être digne de votre lecture!

MamzelleDada


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1 : CHICAGO**

* * *

**Edward**

-Allez, suce-moi bien salope!

Je donnais deux derniers coups de hanches avant de me déverser dans la bouche de —c'était quoi son nom déjà? — en râlant.

-Alors, Eddie, commença-t-elle, on recommence quand?

-Écoute, euh… Jennifer… Toi et moi c'était bien mais si tu veux recommencer, c'est sans moi.

-Jessica, fit-elle avec un sourire plutôt carnassier. Je pensais que tu avais aimé pourtant…Peu importe, voici mon numéro, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler si tu te sens un peu… tendu, ajouta-t-elle en me dévorant du regard.

C'est en soupirant que je la regardai partir alors qu'elle ondulait ses hanches. Elle se retourna, me fit un clin d'œil, et sortit finalement de mon appartement.

Putain… J'aimerais bien être toujours aussi chanceux qu'aujourd'hui et me trouver tous les jours une fille facile et qui ne désire que du sexe. Je suis tenté de rappeler cette Jessica, mais je ne le ferai pas. Pourquoi? Tout simplement à cause de la règle que je me suis imposé à moi-même : Jamais deux fois la même fille. Pour ne pas m'attacher. Pour ne pas souffrir. Encore.

À vos yeux, je suis probablement le cliché d'un homme arrogant, qui se pense supérieur aux femmes, qui ne pense qu'avec sa bite et qui passe de fille en fille toutes les semaines. Et vous avez raison! Je ne le nie pas! Je n'en ai pas honte. J'aime les filles faciles. Elles ne demandent rien d'autre que ce que je veux moi-même : du SEXE. Ah, le sexe. Une fois qu'on y a goûté, on ne peut plus s'en passer, n'est-ce pas?

Mes pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de mon cellulaire. _Et merde. Où est-il?_ Je le cherchai partout, et le trouvai finalement sous mon matelas. Je décrochai rapidement : la personne au bout du fil attendait depuis probablement 5 ou 6 sonneries.

-Edward Cullen, fis-je solennellement.

On ne sait jamais qui appelle. Vaut mieux se présenter comme cela que de dire «Oui c'est Edward désolé j'peux pas te parler j'suis en train de baiser».

-Edward! Comment vas-tu mon chéri?

-Bonjour maman. Je vais bien et toi?

-Je vais très bien. Je t'appelais pour savoir comment s'était passé ton déménagement?

-Oh, c'est super. Je n'ai toujours pas ouvert mes cartons, je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps à moi. J'ai visité Chicago, c'est une ville magnifique.

-Ton père et moi sommes très fiers de toi, s'émut Esmé.

-Vous me manquez déjà, ajoutai-je, de l'émotion dans la voix. J'entame ma dernière année dans une semaine, je n'aurais plus vraiment de temps pour vous parler…

-Mon chéri, m'interrompit-elle, il faut que j'y aille, mais je te rappelle bientôt. Au revoir.

Après lui avoir répondu, je raccrochai en soupirant. J'allais recommencer les cours bientôt. J'allais devoir me forger une nouvelle identité.

Ma nouvelle vie à Chicago allait bientôt commencer.

* * *

Je sais, ce chapitre est nul, court et pas intéressant. Je vous promet qu'au prochain chapitre, l'histoire commencera pour de bon.

***J'ai de la difficulté avec le système des cours en France et puisqu'il y a de nombreuses lectrices françaises sur FF, j'aimerais adapter cette histoire le plus possible. Donc, en admettant qu'Edward a entre 19 et 21 ans en ce moment, j'aimerais savoir en quelle année il pourrait se trouver. Deplus, si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer le système de cours en France, ce serait vraiment très apprécié ^^.**

MamzelleDada


End file.
